Nintendo Cinematic Universe
Premise Phase I Super Mario Bros. -Plumber and ordinary men Mario and Luigi are mistakenly recruited to save Princess Peach from the evil Bowser! As they start their way up from being a golf referee, a boxing refree, a wrecking crew and finally a plumber, they are tired of their ways. They accidentally find a hidden portal in one of the sewers that leads to the mythical land of Mushroom Kingdom! Can they save Princess Peach from Bowser? Antagonist: Lieutenant Boom Boom, Evil King Bowser Ending/Epilogue: After Bowser is defeated, he enters a hidden laboratory. 7 capsules are there as he opens each one, revealing the inside as the Koopalings. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi receive a mysterious letter from "The Lord", urging them to go to a land named Hyrule. Donkey Kong Country - In the far away island of Ape Island, Donkey Kong and nephew/side-kick Diddy Kong must recover their stolen hoard of bananas from the ruthless King K Rool and the evil Kremlings. The Legend of Zelda -In the land of Skyloft, Link and his friend Zelda falls from the sky into "The Land". There, he learns his destiny to become the hero of the world. Wielding the Master Sword, controlled by the sword spirit Fi he must save Zelda from the clutches of Ghirahim with the help of a mysterious woman named Impa. Antagonist: Ghirahim, Demise Ending/Epilogue: After destroying Demise, Link and Zelda stay in "The Land" while Groose goes back to skyloft. Impa is revealed to be the old woman, where she passes away in happiness learning the Link has fulfilled his roles as a savior. More then a century later, the kingdom of Hyrule is built. We see a child resembling Zelda, playing in her courtyard while we also see a young man resembling Link in a forest named Kokiri Forest. We then finally see a man revealed to be Ganondorf grinning atop Hyrule Castle, as his hand glows to reveal the Triforce of Power. Kirby of the Stars Kirby goes on a quest to recover his food stolen by King DeDeDe. Kid Icarus -The angel Pit. is sent to the underworld to fight the goons of Medusa. With the help of the goddess of light Palutena, Pit gains "The Power of Flight" to fight off the evil queen. Meanwhile, Pit must also team-up with the brave human Magnus to overthrow a kingdom ruled by the ruthless Lord Gaol. Metroid -Bounty Hunter Samus Aran is a high-ranked soldier of the Galactic Federation. She is sent off to the lone Planet Zebes to stop the evil organization, Space Pirates from exploiting parasites named the Metroid. Samus Aran travels deep within the planet to destroy "Mother Brain" and her goons Kraid and Ridley. F-ZERO -Racer douglas A.K.A capitain falcon must fight black shadow. Super Smash Bros. The heroes (Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Samus, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Fox, Ness and Captain Falcon) work together to defeat Master Hand and other goons from the mysterious Subspace attacking the Nintendo universe. Phase II Super Mario Bros. 2 Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad get trapped in a dream and go on a quest to stop the evil Wart. Earthbound Ness and friends work together to defeat Giygas. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Link, the "Hero of Time" set off on a journey to defeat Ganondorf. Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Marth is forced to be an exile in the near by nation of Talys. Pokémon A boy named Red go on a journey to win the Pokémon League. Super Smash Bros. 2 The Smash Bros. must fight Master Hand and Crazy hand. They are joined by Falco, Marth, Roy, Peach, Zelda, Sheik, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Mr. Game and Watch. Phase III Xenoblade Chronicles The Bionis and Mechonis; two gods that fought against each other till the end. After the battle, on the land of the Bionis, party members Shulk, Reyn, Dunban, Melia and Riki set off to rescue Fiora, Shulk's friend from the Mechonis and it's member; Metal Face. As they journey through lands like Gaur Plains, they learn that the Mechon has recreated Fiora to a mechon named Face Nemesis. With the legendary sword of Monado; can Shulk and friends rescue Fiora and defeat Metal Face? Antagonist: Metal Face (Mumkhar), Face Nemesis (Fiora), Yaldabaoth (Egil) After Credits: After rescuing Fiora, each member returns to Colony 9 where they live a happy life. 9 months later, we see a glimpse of an unknown Mechon (Yaldabaoth) send hordes of Mechon to Colony 9. Shulk goes outside, wields the Monado. The screen fades. We see a teaser trailer of the upcoming Legend of Zelda movie. Kid Icarus Uprising Pit, Palutena and a goddess named Viridi work together to defeat Hades. Punch-Out!! Underdog Little Mac and then-Legendary Boxer Doc Louis train to win the World Circuit. Kirby 2: Rise of the Dark Matter Kirby, Waddle Dee and King Dedede work together to defeat the Dark Matter. They also meet a mysterious warrior named Meta Knight. Metroid Prime After Ridley steals the last Baby Metroid, Samus is sent to other planets to retrieve it. Pokémon 2: Shadow Risen An evil organization is contaminating Pokémon into "Dark Pokémon". Red and a new partner go stop them while a Pokémon named "Shadow Lugia" terrorizes the Kanto region. Star Fox Fox McCloud and Peppy Hare recruit other animals into their Star Fox team to avenge the death of his father. Super Smash Bros. 3: Age of Tabuu Diddy Kong, Toon Link, Meta Knight, Pokémon Trainer, Lucas, Ike, Olimar, Pit, Wolf, and R.O.B. join the Smash Bros. along with guest appearances by Sonic the Hedgehog and Solid Snake to stop a evil organization known as the Subspace Army. Phase IV Super Mario Bros. 3 With the Mushroom Kingdom back to peace, a new threat emerges when Bowser and his son Bowser Jr. along with the Koopalings. Fire Emblem Awakening Marth's decendents, Chrom and a man with no background named Robin defeat the dark dragon Grima. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure calling itself Marth appears from the future. Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask After Child Link is sent back 7 years ago, he goes on a journey to find Navi. After he is sent to the parallel world of Termina, he must save the world before the Moon destroys it. Animal Crossing A Villager goes to a town known as Animal Crossing where he becomes mayor. Wario Land Wario is a greedy man in search of money. He stumbles upon a Golden Pyramid. F-ZERO X With the second F-Zero Grand Prix being held, Black Shadow and Blood Falcon plan to destroy Captain Falcon. Phase V Xenoblade Chronicles X Elma and others must escape a hostile alien planet. Metroid: Other M Samus recieves a distress signal from a dormant "Bottle Ship", which she travels to look for survivors. Phase VI Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest Diddy Kong and his girlfriend Dixie Kong go to Crocodile Isle to save DK from the clutches of King K. Rool. WarioWare Wario starts a company known as WarioWare Inc. Yoshi's Island Yoshi escorts Baby Mario to reunite him with Baby Luigi, and avoiding Baby Bowser's forces. Phase VII Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Part 1 Link is turned into a wolf and taken prisoner, but is freed by Midna, who helps him throughout his journey. Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Part 2 Conclusion. Link and Midna battle Zant, and try to restore Hyrule. Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Captain Toad goes through a adventure to recover treasures, while trying to save Toadette from the Wingo. Phase VIII Fire Emblem: Fates Corrin has to protect Azura, while choosing whether to choose the Hoshido or Nohr tribes. Super Mario 3D World Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad go to the Sprixie Kingdom to rescue the Sprixie Princesses, who were captured by Bowser. Donkey Kong Country Returns DK and Diddy go through Donkey Kong Island to stop a new threat called the Tiki Tak Tribe, who has hypnotized the animals to steal his banana hoard. Phase IX Splatoon Inklings Orange and Blue become new agents for the Squidbeak Splatoon. They must stop the Octarians and bring back the Great Zapfish back to Inkopolis. Pikmin Captain Olimar crashes to an uncharted planet and meets the Pikmin. Pokémon XY The Trainer goes to the Kalos region to be the Pokémon champion Super Smash Bros. 4: Rise of Master Core New Smashers Rosalina, Bowser Jr., Greninja, Lucina, Robin, Corrin, Palutena, Dark Pit, Villager, Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer, and Duck Hunt along with more guests such Mega Man, Pac-Man, Ryu, Bayonetta, and Cloud Strife work together to stop the evil Master Core. Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda games Category:Kirby Category:Kid Icarus games Category:Metroid games Category:F-Zero Category:Earthbound Category:Pokemon Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Star Fox Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Donkey Kong Category:Animal Crossing Category:Pikmin Category:Splatoon Category:WarioWare Category:Xenoblade Category:Yoshi